Keraban Uparty/Część pierwsza/Rozdział XIV
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Pokazuje się że Keraban lepiej znał jeografię niż to przypuszczał siostrzeniec jego, Ahmet. Miasto Kercz leży na półwyspie tegoż nazwiska, na wschodnim krańcu Tauridy. Nad miastem góruje góra Mitrydatesa, na której wznosiła się dawniej cytadella. Góra ta stercząca obok miasta będącego kiedyś stolicą królestwa Bosforu, słusznie nosi nazwisko tego strasznego i nieubłaganego wroga Rzymian, który o mało nie wypędził ich z Azyi, tego śmiałego jenerała, a zarazem legendowego poliglotty i toxykologa. Tam to ów król Pontu, kazał przebić się szpadą galijskiego żołnierza, gdy nie zdołał się otruć, ponieważ na silny jego organizm oswojony z truciznami, żadna nie działała. Te historyczne szczegóły opowiedział Van Mitten towarzyszom podróży, na co odpowiedział mu Keraban. – Ten Mitrydates nie umiał sobie radzić. – Jakto? spytał Van Mitten. – Bo jeźli naprawdę chciał się otruć, dość mu było zjeść obiad w naszej oberży w Arabat. Powóz wjechał do miasta, a różnorodna zamieszkująca je ludność, z wielkim zadziwieniem przyglądała się osobliwszemu zaprzęgowi. Kercz liczy kilkanaście tysięcy mieszkańców, składających się z Tatarów, Greków, Rossyan i Żydów. Jak tylko zajechali do hotelu, Ahmet pobiegł na pocztę zamówić konie na jutro rano – na szczęście tu ich nie brakowało. – Dobrze iż tu i ów Saffar nie zabrał wszystkich koni! mruknął Keraban, nie mogąc darować śmiałkowi co poważył się wyprzedzać go i wynajmować wszystkie konie pocztowe. Ponieważ dromadery nie były mu już potrzebne, sprzedał je przywódźcy karawany, ma się rozumieć z wielką stratą. Stratę tę zapisał sobie na rachunek owego Saffara, którego nie było już w Kerczu, i tym tylko sposobem uniknął zajścia ze swym współzawodnikiem. Saffar już od dwóch dni opuścił Kercz i pojechał w stronę Kaukazu, tak więc nie będzie wyprzedzał już naszych podróżnych jadących drogą nadbrzeżną. Pokoje w hotelu były dość wygodne, wieczerza smaczna, wszyscy więc mogli wypocząć dostatecznie. Ahmet wysłał list do Odessy, donosząc że podróż odbywa się dość szczęśliwie. Ponieważ nazajutrz, piątego września, mieli wyjechać dopiero o 10-ej rano, więc Van Mitten zerwał się jak tylko słońce weszło aby zobaczyć miasto. Tym razem Ahmet mu towarzyszył. Przechodzili szerokie, z kamiennemi chodnikami ulice Kerczu, po których włóczyły się liczne gromady psów. Cygan, patentowany czyściciel, ma obowiązek zabijać i rozpędzać je batem. Widać dygnitarz ten musiał spędzić noc na jakiejś pohulance, zaniedbując swego zajęcia, gdyż psy tak zapychały ulice że Ahmet i Van Mitten z trudnością przejść mogli. Obłożone kamieniem ciosowym wybrzeża portu i przystani, dozwalają przechadzać się swobodnie. Tu wznosi się pałac gubernatora i biuro komory. Skutkiem płytkości wody, statki nie mogą zbliżać się do nadbrzeża, lecz zatrzymują się przy kwarantannie gdzie morze jest bardzo głębokie i dno zdatne do zarzucenia kotwicy. Kwarantanna urządzona jest o pół mili od miasta, na wystającym w morze kamiennym przylądku, w miejscu gdzie leżało greckie miasto Marmikion; tu zatrzymują się wszystkie okręty przybywające z Lewantu po towary rossyjskie przywożone z Taganrogu na statkach nadbrzeżnych. Kercz przyłączony został do Rossyi w 1771, a w 1821 mianowany portem morskim. Handel kerczeński nie jest znaczny, a główny przedmiot wywozu stanowi sól krymska, w którą tak bogate są saliny Perekopu. Po nad miastem, w samym jego środku, wznosi się dość wielkie stromo ku morzu pochylone wzgórze, zwane górą Mitrydatesa; na szczycie jej znajduje się kurhan, ogromnemi kamieniami pokryty, który nazywa się grobowcem Mitrydatesa. Ahmet i Van Mitten weszli na wzgórze; z jego wierzchołka roztacza się rozległy widok na zatokę kerczeńską. Pogodne niebo dozwalało widziéć niezliczoną liczbę kurhanów rozruconych po okolicy. Gdy czas już było wracać, Ahmet wskazał Van Mittenowi wielkie schody kamienne otoczone balustradą i prowadzące z góry Mitrydatesa do miasta. Dosięgają one do palcu targowego. Nie spełna kwadrans wrócili do hotelu, w którym Keraban daremnie usiłował rozprawiać z jego właścicielem, Tatarem bardzo ograniczonym. Przed hotelem czekał już powóz zaprzężony w konie rasy perskiej, których handel prowadzi się w Kerczu. Gdy wsiedli, konie ruszyły galopem – to też wcale nie żałowali dromaderów. Pewien niepokój ogarnął Ahmeta, gdy dojeżdżali do zatoki. Przypominają sobie zapewnie Czytelnicy, że w Chersonie zmieniono plan podróży. Na prośbę Ahmeta, Keraban zgodził się na to aby nie okrążać morza Azowskiego, a natomiast obrać krótszą drogę przez Krym. Przystając na tę zmianę, mniemał że wszędzie będzie mógł podróżować lądem, a Ahmet nie wyprowadzał go z błędu. Można przecie być jak najlepszym Turkiem, prowadzić wzorowo handel tytuniem i tabaką, a mimo to nie znać bardzo dokładnie jeografii. Keraban nie wiedział pewnie że dopływ morza Azowskiego do morza Czarnego, odbywa się przez szeroki starożytny Bosfor Cymmeryjski, zwany cieśniną Jenikale, że zatem koniecznie będą musieli przepłynąć ją pomiędzy półwyspem Kerczu a półwyspem Tamańskim. Ahmet znał jaki wstręt żywił wuj jego do morskich podróży, cóż będzie jeźli gdy dojadą do tego miejsca, a z powodu prądów lub płytkości wody, trzeba będzie przebyć ją w najszerszem miejscu, obejmującem około dwudziestu mil przestrzeni. Jeźli wuj bezwarunkowo nie zgodzi się na to, jeźli zechce zawrócić i objechać w około morze Azowskie aż do granic Kaukazu? Jakaż to strata czasu! jakie przedłużenie podróży!… Prawie niepodobna będzie stanąć w Skutari na 30 września… Oto nad czem rozmyślał Ahmet gdy powóz toczył się ku cieśninie; dojadą do niej za parę godzin – i wuj dowie się prawdy. Może lepiej uprzedzić go zawczasu? Ale jakiejże to trzeba było zręczności, aby podobna rozmowa nie zamieniła się w sprzeczkę, a sprzeczka w kłótnię! Jeźliby Keraban uparł się przy swojem zdaniu, nikt i nic nie zdołałoby go skłonić aby je zmienił, i musieliby zawrócić do Kerczu. Ahmet nie wiedział co począć. Jeźli się przyzna do podstępu, wuj może unieść się niepohamowanym gniewem?… Może więc lepiej udać że nie zna jeografii, okazując największe zadziwienie, gdy nagle zamiast lądu zobaczą ciaśninę? Droga była dość ciężka, nie mogli więc jechać prędko, co dozwalało Van Mitten’owi rozpatrzyć się w tej części Chersonesu. Był to step w całej swej nagości. Tu i owdzie przeciągały karawany, wypoczywając pod tak zwanem szańcami Akos, przedstawiając malowniczy obraz wschodniego obozowiska. Niezliczona liczba rozsianych tu kurhanów, nadawały całej okolicy smutny pozór ogromnego cmentarzyska. W kurhanach tych po rozkopaniu znajdowano kosztowne ozdoby złote, wieńce, berła, tarcze, wazy greckie i naczynia różnej wielkości, zdobiące obecnie ściany muzeum Kerczu. Około południa, ukazała się na horyzoncie duża czworokątna wieża, otoczona czterema wieżyczkami; był to fort wznoszący się na północ miasteczka Jenikale. W stronie południowej, przy końcu zatoki Kerczu, ukazywał się przylądek Au-Burum, wyniesiony po nad wybrzeża morza Czarnego; a w oddali, szkicowały się pierwsze zarysy Kaukazu, tworząc jakby olbrzymią ramę okalającą Bosfor Cymeryjski. Cieśnina ta tak jest podobna do odnogi morskiej, że Van Mitten znający wstręt przyjaciela do morskich podróży, spojrzał z zadziwieniem na Ahmeta. Ten dał znak aby nic nie mówił. Na szczęście Keraban spał i nie widział wód morza Czarnego i morza Azowskiego, jednoczących się w tym zundzie, liczącym w najwęższem miejscu pięć do sześciu mil szerokości. – Tam do licha! rzekł sobie Van Mitten. Wielka szkoda że uparty Keraban nie urodził się o kilkaset lat później, gdyż gdyby wtedy odbywał podróż, Ahmet nie potrzebowałby się niepokoić, gdyż w cieśninie tej gromadzi się tak wielka ilość muszlowatych piasków, iż kiedyś nareszcie zamieni w wązką łachę, o bystrym prądzie. Jeszcze sto pięćdziesiąt lat temu, okręty Piotra Wielkiego mające oblegać Azow mogły przepłynąć to cieśninę. Dziś proste statki handlowe, muszą oczekiwać aż wody pędzone wiatrem południowym, przybiorą dziesięć do dwunastu stóp głębokości. Ale był to rok 1882 a nie 200, trzeba więc było poprzestać na istniejących warunkach hydrograficznych. Keraban obudził się gdy powóz zajeżdżał przed oberżę w Jenikale. – Czy dojechaliśmy do stacyi? zapytał. – Tak, to stacya Jenikale, odpowiedział Ahmet. Wysiadłszy z powozu, podróżni nasi weszli do oberży. Zmieniwszy konie, powóz zwrócił się ku przewozowi, gdzie urządzony jest prom do przewożenia podróżnych pieszych lub jadących konno, wozów, pojazdów, a nawet całych karawan udających się z Azyi do Europy lub naodwrót. Miasteczko Jenikale prowadzi zyskowny handel solą, kawiorem, łojem i wełną. Mieszkańcy przeważnie Grecy, trudnią się połowem jesiotrów i łaszczów. Marynarze żeglugą wzdłuż brzegów, w małych dwu-żaglowych statkach; wynajmują ich do przewozu ładunków i towarów. Jenikale jest ważnym punktem strategicznym, i dlatego zostało ufortyfikowane, gdy Rossya zdobyła je na Turkach 1771. Jest to jedna z bram morza Czarnego, które w tym punkcie posiada dwa klucze bezpieczeństwa; Jenikale z jednej, Tarman z drugiej strony. Po półgodzinnym wypoczynku, Keraban dał znak do odjazdu; zwrócili się ku wybrzeżu, gdzie prom oczekiwał. Keraban najpierw obejrzał się na prawo i na lewo, poczem wydał mimowolny okrzyk. – Co się stało, kochany wuju? zapytał Ahmet kryjąc swój niepokój. – Więc to jest rzeka? zapytał wskazując ciaśninę. – A tak, rzeczywiście, odrzekł Ahmet nie chcąc wywodzić go z błędu. – Co! rzeka? … zawołał Brunon. Van Mitten skinął na niego żeby milczał. – Cóż znowu, nie jest wcale rzeka tylko… zaczął Nizib. Silne szturgnięcie łokciem w bok nie dało mu dokończyć. Keraban ze swej strony ciągle przyglądał się owej rzece, zagradzającej mu drogę. – Rzeka jest bardzo szeroka! rzekł powoli. – Tak… rzeczywiście… dość szeroka… zapewnie skutkiem przyboru wody, odrzekł Ahmet. – A tak – spowodowanego stopnieniem śniegów, dodał Van Mitten, przychodząc w pomoc młodemu przyjacielowi. – Stopnieniem śniegów… w miesiącu wrześniu? rzekł Keraban zwracając się do Van Mitten’a. – No, tak… stopnienie śniegów… starych śniegów kaukazkich, odrzekł tenże sam nie wiedząc co mówi. – Ależ nie widzę mostu po którym możnaby przejechać rzekę? rzekł Keraban. – Rzeczywiście nie ma już mostu, odrzekł Ahmet, patrzący zamiast lornety przez dwie przymknięte ręce, jak gdyby chcąc łatwiej dojrzéć mniemany most na mniemanej rzece. – A jednak powinienby most być tutaj… rzekł Van Mitten. Mój Przewodnik zaznacza to most. – Aha! Przewodnik twój mówi o istnieniu tu mostu!… rzekł Keraban, i zmarszczywszy brwi spojrzał ostro na Holendra. – Tak, tak… mostu bardzo starożytnego… – Tak starego że nie mógł oprzéć się przybraniu wód skutkiem stopnienia śniegów… starożytnych śniegów Kaukazu, odrzekł Keraban zaciskając usta. Ahmet stał na uboczu. Milczał nie widząc co mówić żeby nie rozgniewać wuja, co mogłoby nader złe pociągnąć za sobą następstwa. – No, mój siostrzeńcze, rzekł oschle Keraban, jakże sobie poradzimy żeby przebyć rzekę na której nie było lub nie ma już mostu? – Oh! upatrzymy miejsce w którem w bród przebyć ją będzie można… taka jest płytka! odrzekł jakby od niechcenia. – Zaledwie podeszwy by się zanużyły! dodał bardzo niepotrzebnie Van Mitten. – Aa! skoro tak, zawołał Keraban, dalej przyjacielu, odwiń pantaliony i wejdź w rzekę, my pójdziemy za tobą. – Ale… ja… – No, bez żadnych ale… zawijaj pantaliony!… prędzej!… Przywiązany do pana swego Brunon, wmięszał się do rozmowy, aby mu przyjść w pomoc. – Nie ma potrzeby, proszę pana, rzekł do Kerabana, przejdziemy nie zamoczywszy nawet podeszew; jest prom. – Aa! jest prom!… jak to dobrze iż pomyślano o urządzeniu promu na tej rzece… który zastąpił most…, ów starożytny most!… I czemu nie mówiliście tego zaraz?… Gdzież jest ten prom? – Tu zaraz, kochany wuju, rzekł Ahmet, wskazując prom doprowadzony do brzegu. Powóz nasz już wprowadzono na niego. – Czy tak? I któż to wydał ten rozkaz? – Nikt; sam poczmistrz kazał go tam wprowadzić… jak to zawsze miewa miejsce. – Od czasu jak nie ma owego starożytnego mostu, wszak tak? rzekł szydersko Keraban. – A z resztą, kochany wuju, nie ma innego sposoby dojechania do Skutari. – Mylisz się panie siostrzeńcze, można się zawrócić ku północy i okrążyć morze Azowskie. – Ależ wuju, przedłużyłoby to podróż o dwieście mil, a mój ślub… a Ramadan czy zapomniałeś o tem? – Niczego nie zapomniałem, i potrafię powrócić na oznaczony czas. No, ruszajmy! To powiedziawszy, Keraban zwrócił się ku promowi; towarzysze podróży poszli za nim. Zatrzymał się na wybrzeżu i przez parę minut oglądał się do koła. Nareszcie wszedł na prom i wsiadł do powozu. Ahmet, Van Mitten, Brunon i Nizib, zajęli także swoje miejsca. Odwiązany prom, odpłynął i prąd poniósł go ku przeciwnej stronie. Keraban milczał – nikt więc nie śmiał przemówić. Z początku fale były spokojne i przewoźnicy z łatwością mogli kierować promem; ale niebawem wiatr się zerwał, popychając prom w głąb zatoki, zamiast do przeciwnego brzegu. W taki razie, zamiast jednej, pięć mil przepłynąćby trzeba, można więc było obawiać się że zniecierpliwiony już Keraban, każe zawrócić. Ale Ahmet szepnął kilka słów przewoźnikom, z obietnicą sutej nagrody, i w godzinę po opuszczeniu wybrzeża Jenikale, podróżni, konie i powóz, dobili do drugiego brzegu. Cztery wiorsty oddzielające ich od miasteczka Taman przejechali w godzinę, a Keraban patrząc znacząco na Ahmeta, rzekł tylko: – Widocznie wody morza Azowskiego i morza Czarnego zachowują się dość zgodnie w cieśninie Jenikale. I nigdy już nie wspomniał o rzece Ahmeta ani o starożytnym moście przyjaciela Van Mitten’a. Kategoria:Keraban Uparty